miles edgeworth turnabout ice cream
by VampireAttourney
Summary: After investigation 2 edgeworth just wants eat ice cream but seller is accused of MURDER! what does shely dekilla have 2 do with IT?can edward win against legend defense ATTOURNEY?READ TO FIND OUT:)


AN:investigaton 2 spoiler WARNING!

**after investigation 2**  
\- ice cream place -

"i like ice give me ice" Mystery person woth black white hare says  
"Sorry icecream is out"Ice seller s sad and mystery person two.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THIS CANT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
suddenly gunshot

-*later after investition 2 *  
\- Edwort office -

"2 selebrate solved the caseof presadent lets eat ice cream" Kay say and drag Edgewort n gumshoo to ice cream place.

-ice cream place-

at ice ream place theres lot of blood on the floor everything was Redd.  
"WHOA blood mayby they sell b lood ice :)" Edegworth said."wait... wheres ice cream seller"  
suddenly gumsho appears. "PAL this is cryme scene!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"every1 was shock.  
gumShoe said, "Ice seller is arested because murder"  
"Aw but I want icec ream :("e dgeworth is sad so he go to detentoin center to buy icecream.

-Detention senter- -

In jail is iceman john Doe with pink cloth like shell That has blood aso white n blak hare knida like Shellydekiller in AAI2 also hes vampire  
"did u do it?" edgeworth says.  
"Nope" deKiller answered.  
Edworth ask gumshoe &kay, "he says He didnt do it why is he in jaol?"  
"bEcause witness" gumshoe says.

Suddennly witne ssappears...witness is... SIMON!

"WHAAAAAT SIMON" Edgworth is shock. "Y AR U NOT IN AJAIL?"  
Simonsays "Noooo not this Simon im Simon blackill"  
"Oh ok"Edgeworht thinks...wait..."shoutnd't you be in Jail 2? blackqull?"  
"Yea but I escapd like Damon gannt"  
"K" edgeworyht sayd "So what did u witness"  
"Iceman john Dough stabbed custmer then he was ded" Blacky testify."WHOA"  
Edgworh screams."Looks lik Dough is killer Gyumshoe add this to autopsy Report."  
Gumshop wirtes in autoposy "victm was shot2 death witness says saw victim get stabbedby Jon Doe"  
edgeworth thinks... "hmmmmmmmmmmm... jon doe sounds familar maybe he is... John Deo. I have questiOn. Are You...SHEKY DE KILLLER?"  
Every1 is answers..."YES."  
"OMFG AREST HIM" eggworth Screamed. So Dekiller was rested n put on trail.

****next day*  
-court room -

"every1 ready" judge Viktor kudos sasks. persucuter edgewotyh says Yes. also defese is rdy attourney was...LANDOR!  
"defendant is is my operning STATEMENT: defense is definately GILTY. we have WITENESS. also hes hire ass assin SHELY dek KILLER!"every1 is shocked n wants gilty veridct.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOooOOO"edgewo screams n breaks down but Kay says "ucant give up u must crooss exaermin the witnesss!"  
"k thank you K lets hear witness"

Whitness is... SIMON. BLACKQUIILLL!  
"testIFY"defendant Ladnor nocks Blackkill testifyd.  
(AN: I rote this on fone so sorry 4 typo)  
Blacky testifyd,"I was at ice creem plsce n wanted 2 getice sudenly…. iceeseller stabed vitim!"  
"OOOBKECTION!" Edewoeth objwcted." autopsy reprot say viticm was shot!"  
"OBJECRION" Dolanor shouted "The victim wasc shlot anf stabbed with KKNIFEGUN" that explanes EVERYTHING!  
Esgeworth despair.

"Blackquill trstify about MOTIVE"  
Blackquil trstifys aboit motive. "Doe wanted ice cream butt hthere was no ice cresm because cvitim 8 last one! So he shostabbed wity nifegun"  
Edgworth objwcts "OBJECTIOK CONTERDICTION"  
"what CONTERDICTION" Dlaron asked.  
"Doe didnt qant ice cream because hes .vampire vampire o ly eat blood. Only wxplanation is YPUR KILLER!" egdeworth points wotness is cornered  
"thats not CONTERDICTION. " Dlandor corner Edgewor now. "the ice cream place only sells blod ice vampire doe needed IT. So he had to kill vitim n drink BLOOD."  
"NOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOO" Edgworth faintes from shock

"WAIT" suddenly….KAY! "theres more defense sell ice cream couldnt he just mak more oce crraam?"  
"aaaassaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhahhhjjjj WWWHHHHHHHHHRYYYYYYYYYYY" from Shock dlnaron almost die the DEATH"

"how do u wxplain this mr Eggword?" judg kudos asked.  
Esgeworth gets up "seller could just make newice cream so killer must be CUSTOMER! maybe witness mistaked john dpe 4 Real killer because te reel killer also jad Blak Hare like….. SIMONBLAVKQUILL!"  
"NOOOOOO you found me outtt" blackquill breakdowm sprite appears he gets bite by taka then samurai Sword tirns in2 Steal Samurai n steal blackquills heart so know hes dead bwcause you cant life withour heart!  
"judge not gilty" edgeworth demand  
"OBJECTIOOON!" court shakkke every1 ist shocked!

It was….. DKANOR NOCKS! "you have confesuin but I have more powerful…. RED TRUF"  
Dlnor says in red color text"Shelly is de KILLER"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQQQAAAAAAAAAT" everyone gasp edwith open moth!  
"But i didnt do it" de Killer says.  
Judge shaked head. "Maybe but she said it in Red trut so now ots true so now you really did it"  
"THIS CANT BEEEEEEE my perfect record i LOOOOOOOOOOST" Edgeworth cry and flooded court room with tears of blood shelly drinks it because Vampire

"Criut finds defendse dekiller… GILTY" Judge slams gavel  
"die the DEATH sentence 2 DEATH greater equal is DEATH"  
Ronald execited Jondoe with red truth Seword  
John Die is DEAD!

\- outside Crout -

Edgeworth sad "Defendant is dead we lost what do we do now?"  
Kay has idea! "Lets go to ice place and get  
…. JUST ICE FOR ALL!"  
kay Edward Gummshoe go to ice cream place (Simon is seller now because he looks like eekiller) and eat Justice!

THE END

AN: sad stroy I now sorry butt not every Story can have hapy end :(


End file.
